ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmering Solitude
Shimmering Solitude was a planet completely enslaved to the lives and comforts of the Infinitum. In this form, it existed solely in Earth-58. In all other continuities it is a lifeless wasteland. Description Shimmering Solitude was an absolute paradise, built by and for the Infinitum. While the planet itself was mostly natural, it was encased entirely in a mechanical sphere that served many purposes, including but not limited to: *Celestial energy collection *Internal solar light generation *Defensive barrier *Intergalactic movement *Resource collection *Energy storage *Internal energy cycling Thanks to the casing, Shimmering Solitude could survive anywhere in the universe. All energy inside the planet was absorbed by the shell and recycled into something else to prevent loss. Any energy that was lost, such as that lost during propulsion, could be regained by absorbing energy from a star or celestial event. Shimmering Solitude could often be found in orbit near Pulsar Stars attempting to collect debris from asteroid fields and hoping to be struck by the Pulsar's high energy emissions. Shimmering Solitude could also be found hovering safe distances away from stars that are on the brink of supernova, hoping to catch its intense Gamma-Ray Burst. Such a burst would provide enough energy for Shimmering Solitude to subsist upon for decades. The surface of the planet consisted of vast cities full of every type of amenity or pleasure one could possibly desire, rolling hills in vast fields of beautiful flowers, clear and clean oceans full of life, and mystifying forests. It was a well-maintained heaven designed to outlive the universe itself and allow its inhabitants to survive for trillions of years. History Shimmering Solitude's history prior to the creation of the Infinitum's Recall Device is unknown. The Recall Device was designed to send the planet and its inhabitants back in time 53.8 billion years just before the Big Crunch of the universe began. In actuality the device sent them forwards in time to about 5 billion years past the next universe's Big Bang, though the Infinitum did not realise this and the end result was near enough the same. Though the Infinitum did not live long enough for this to affect most of them, it still allowed the race as a whole to survive and that is all they have ever cared about. Except there was an error in the recall device. Due to the planet being enclosed and most knowledge of what the universe was supposed to look like over 50 billion years before the device triggered being lost, no one could see when the device began to malfunction. Each time it activated, the time until its next activation (at the end of the universe itself) halved. Eventually it halved to the point of literal planck time and the Infinitum became trapped into being thrown through time. After an indeterminate amount of time, the Infinitum escaped the malfunction with new powers over the universe itself. They repaired and used the device once more to return to five billion years post-Big Bang, before destroying the planet to prevent this from ever happening again. The Infinitum emigrated across the universe, but eventually they were all taken away by the Celestialsapiens and placed within The Cell. Known Inhabitants Sapient Species *Infinitum Category:Planets Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Destroyed Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Earth-58